Happy Birthday, Light-kun! (English)
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Dedicated for Light Yagami's Birthday at March, 28, 2014. Please accept my birthday gift ne, Light-kun? x/D My first time writing a fanfiction in English language. RnR please! (:


Dedicated for Light Yagami's Birthday.

Happy Birthday, Light-kun!

Rate/Genre: T/Romance

Death Note are belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Pairing: LightL

A/N: My first fanfiction in English language XDD oh, i'm so excited. if I have any wrong words, please senpai..notice me! xD

And for a flame? Ugh, please don't gimme a flame..sounds like bullying someone ._.

well, enjoy it!

* * *

March, 27, 2014

In a secret headquarters, which is located in Kantou, Japan, seen a young man with black hair color was sitting with his trademark style -which actually can not be said to be seated, but squat- is watching the development of criminality in the country through the monitor which there are more than one. His black eyes kept looking at the screen displayed in front of him.

Tired? Of course, no need to ask again, you could see the dark circles under the eyes with that onyx beads. But this is routine for L Lawliet, it is imperative for him to solve various crimes, not caring to stay up, withstand severe drowsiness due to work.

-Because he is L Lawliet. The greatest detective in the world, with all of his genius things that was published in the brain, it is able to solve the mystery that is made by a criminal class of snapper.

The sound of footsteps approaching towards it, no need to think long for this, since L already know who the people who came to him, when he was working. An old man in a white-haired old grayish, has a blue eyes which are covered by a gold-rimmed glasses, and wore a black tuxedo, which is a partner of L works everyday.

"Ryuzaki, do you want me to bring a cup of tea and a piece of cake?" Watari asked attentively.

L looked up, and found an old man by the name of the original Quillsh Wammy gave him a warm smile, and replied "Yes, Watari. I want."

"All right, please wait." It did not take long for L to wait, because Watari already provides trolly containing tea, sugar cubes to flavor tea-anticipation if his tea not sweet as he think, and other sweet foods. He also pours Earl Grey Tea -which are his favorite tea and L- like butler into a cup that is above the trolly.

"Thank you, Watari." L said finally. he inserts one by one sugar cubes were prepared Watari into his tea. He contented smile that his tea has super sweet taste.

"By the way, Ryuzaki, do you remember that tomorrow is Light's birthday?" asked the owner of the Wammy House, closing pitcher containing the full tea.

"Yes, Watari. I never forget about it." L said as he poked one by one marshmallow -with different kinds of shapes and flavors- into a giant toothpick, and ate it.

Watari smiled, "So, have you prepared a gift for him, Ryuzaki?"

"Almost finished, and the rest I need your help, Watari."

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked curiously. L waved his hands -return Watari to leaned- then he is softly whisper about a 'plan' for Light Yagami Birthday.

Watari nods as he understand about L's plan. "I will do my best."

.

.

March, 28, 2014

Light awoke earlier of his deep sleep. He looked out the window and found the weather was so bright and fresh air that seemed to greet him in the morning that was special.

-On his anniversary of 18 years.

His cell phone kept vibrating, indicating that dozens of e-mails have been up to the entry box, with a variety of birthday greeting to a Japanese student's best. Light rushed to the bathroom, getting ready to go to school.

"Happy Birthday, Light!"

"Happy Birthday, Nii-san!"

Said Sachiko and Sayu together when Light came down to the ground floor in the house. Sachiko seen carrying a birthday cake in her hands.

Light was about to blow out the candles with numbers 1 and 8 are perched on his birthday cake, before finally Sachiko interrupt him. "Don't forget your wish, Light!"

Light nodded, and closed his eyes, pleading to the Kami-sama, that he has always given health at his 18th this year, and is useful for the family of course.

He blew out the candle, as the final. "Thank you for the surprise, Mom, Sayu. I am very happy." Light said as he smiled a little.

"Your welcome, Light. Dad sent you a happy birthday greetings. He apologized for not being able to say it by face to face." Sachiko said.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand about Dad who was busy working outside of the city."

"So what is your wish at this 18th?" Sachiko asked. Light smiled as reply.

"It's secret."

"By the way, onii-chan.. Do you have a girlfriend now?" Sayu asked.

"Eh? Yes, I am."

"Whoaa, you never told us! Who is that girl, onii-chan?"

"Why you dont introduce her to us, Light? Just invite your gilfriend to the home." Sachiko said.

"I will invite him. If he is not busy. Well, I must go to school now."

Light stops for a moment, he turned towards Sayu "You must try harder, Sayu!"

Sayu raised her eyebrows, confused. "Huh?"

"About you and Matsuda." Light goaded, then he left Sachiko and Sayu.

"Nii-san!"

.

.

"Otanjoubi omedetou ne, Light-kun!"

"Happy Birthday, Senpai!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday to you, Light."

Many greetings from a good friend of his classmates or difference class. Yeah, besides the brightest students in the school, Light also has a handsome face that often makes girls in his school bawled 'Ikemen!' with flowers as the background behind it, He is popular at the school.

"Thank you." Light still maintaining a smile that adorned his handsome face -that making girls scream hysterically there- although he was sad at the moment.

Yes, he feels sad. And the only person who is able to make his like this is Ryuzaki Lawliet, a man that 7 years older than him -and became his lover for a year- He do not give any birthday greetings. Maybe Ryuzaki is too busy with his job, or maybe-

-Ryuzaki is forget about Light's Birthday?

How cruel.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Mobile phone vibration is interrupt Light from his daydreaming activity. His hazel eyes rounded when he finds the name on his cell phone.

Ryuzaki.

Hurriedly, he lifted his cell phone, "H-hello, Ryuzaki?" his heart is skips a beat when starting the conversation.

"Have you finished your school today, Light-kun? I was in front of the school at this time." the baritone voice answered the phone.

"Hah?" Light directing gaze out of school, his hazel eyes capture a limousine parked neatly in there. "Uh, yeah. I'll be there now."

"I'll be waiting, Light-kun."

Tut. Tut.

Telephone was disconnected. Their conversation are ended up there, Light walked to the limousine outside of the school places -which certainly belongs to L's- parked neatly.

Inwardly, he was still wondering, what makes L want to see him suddenly like this. Initially, he thought that L will come and give him a birthday surprise. But now..

Ryuzaki who was waiting under the tree that started overgrown with cherry blossoms. Light eyes perfectly rounded, while aware the changes of Ryuzaki's appearance.

Ryuzaki, who usually always use a long-sleeved white shirt, and a loose jean, barefoot, now using a knitted hat, covering some of his black hair, white undershirt are covered with orange jacket, and jeans that are not loose again Oh, and don't forget about footwear, now he wear sneaker shoes. Look great!

"Ne, Light-kun?" L said.

"Ah, sorry to make you wait a long time, Ryuzaki."

"It's okay, I just came fifteen minutes twenty-five seconds ago." he said.

"So, why do you want to meet me all of a sudden, Ryuzaki?" Light asked curiously.

"I was too tired with all of my work working at headquarters. So, I came here to ask for help Light-kun in order to accompany me for a walk."

L nodded, "Of course. Let's go."

.

.

They were walking through the city in an atmosphere of silence. Initially, L intends to invite Light to top the limousine -which of course driven by Watari, but Light refused, and said that walking is much healthier.

Secretly, Light find the expression of L's -who are usually showed that stoic, looks admiring looking around. Perhaps, this is the first time for him to see the beautiful spring outside. Well, who is resistant to linger in the headquarters and solve the mystery of a deck designed by hardened criminals. No!

Light smiles a bit, "What do you think of spring, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"At first I assumed that spring is a normal thing. Upon falling trees due to winter, the trees will look green again." L still did not take his eyes off the cherryblossom trees that line the edge of the road. "But it turned out I had been thinking quite a bit wrong. And the fact that spring is the season of flowers." he continued.

"Souka." Light smiled, his eyes continued to watch the young man next to him. He likes the expression of L, he was pleased to see L happy, he was happy seeing L happier.

"Hey, come with me!" Light walking towards a temple located in the middle of a city park. Ryuzaki just nodded, then following Light by walking behind him.

"Follow me." Light give some interrupt, then his hands tightly, his eyes closed.

L are feeling confused, just imitated what Light did just now. He clenched his hands, closed his eyes, and does not invoke any -because he was confused about what they're doing actually.-

Light just finished praying, little bit chuckled seeing the reaction of L's confusion. "Say your wish, Ryuzaki." Light said in a whisper. He did not want to make other people -who also praying there, know that L does not know how to pray.-

But, that's not means that L never prayed. He did, often. It's just how they are different. In the past, during the settling in England, he always does in a way that taught Watari. But, now -He has just adapt to the new environment.

L opened his eyes slowly, just finished praying. Light smiled, "Wanna write some wish?" he asked.

It did not take long time for L to think, because he would approve any request of Light today. Light was given a wooden board from the Temple.

"What is it?" L asked confused -though his face was still flat, but Light knows, that L confusion.-

"It's Ema. You can write your wish there."

He looks was thinking about something, then write it in that Ema. "And then, what should I do, Light-kun?"

"Hanging it there." Light started his action in advance, giving instructions to the L to follow. L nodded, then hang his Ema's.

"So..what is your wish, Ryuzaki?" Light asked when they were seated under the cherry tree, enjoy an ice cream now.

"It's a secret, Light-kun." L answered.

"All right, all right. So, err.. you..don't remember about the date?" Light scratched his head that is not itchy.

"I remember, today is the 28th of February." Light sank hear plain statement of L, but he just chuckled as he replied, "Ah..yes, hahaha."

"Just kidding."

"Eh?"

"Today is your 18th birthday. Do you think I will forget about that important things?" L said, he looked intense to a young man next to him.

Gulp. "Yahh.. I guess so," he said softly.

"I won't forget about the day, Light-kun. I'm not your boyfriend if I forget the important things like that."

"Therefore, I came to see Light-kun." Light eyes rounded.

"R-Ryuzaki, y-you.."

"Happy birthday, Light-kun. I hope what I wrote in Ema was not just a hope, but actually happened." L arching his lips, trying to smile.

"Ryuzaki.." Light arms was hug L's thin body. "Thank you. Thank you very much." L shocked, he was blushed. However, he gently hugged Light. He smiled behind.

"Happy birthday, Light-kun."

And that sentence ends with a sweet kiss on L's lips. "Thank you for believing me during this year, Light-kun."

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N: Happy belated birthday to you, Light Yagami! Well, I already make this fanfiction at his birthday, 28th of March 2014 but in Indonesian language. This is my first fanfiction in English language. Actually, I'm so excited about this fanfiction. Just told me if I'm wrong, ne? Then, I need your review, minna! ^^

Thank you!

.

.

Harukichi Aizawa


End file.
